Security systems are known to detect threats within a secured area, and such threats can include events that represent a risk to human safety or a risk to assets.
Security systems typically include one or more security sensors that detect the threats within the secured area. For example, smoke, motion, and/or intrusion sensors can be distributed throughout the secured area in order to detect the threats. Furthermore, security systems typically include notification appliances, such as sounders and strobe lights, to notify occupants of an emergency.
Commissioning a security system is very laborious and time-consuming. For example, known systems and methods for commissioning security systems involve a commissioning engineer (CE) manually creating rules and manually entering multi-line configuration data into a table or a spreadsheet. As such, there is a need for simpler and faster systems and methods for commissioning security systems.